The Bet
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara get bored and challenge each other to a bet. The bet: Who can land their selected target in bed first?
1. I choose

"Alright Gaara, the bet is you choose one person for me and I choose a person for you. The one who can get the other quickest wins. Deal?" Sasuke asked Gaara. He nodded and shook Sasuke's outstretched hand. Sasuke smiled and looked at Gaara. "For you I choose one of the most dificult people in the world, Neji Hyuuga."  
"And for you Sasuke, I choose Shikamaru Nara," Gaara declared with a smile.  
"Wow, that's gonna be hard. Why the Nara? Or are you just trying to get me killed by your sister?" Sasuke asked Gaara, who was still smiling. "So when I say get the other, I mean get them. All of them."  
"So, we have to fuck them?" Gaara asked. Sasuke nodded. "Things just got interesting."  
The two smiled again and set off. 


	2. Setting Up

"What do you want Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked laying in the shade.  
"Just a talk. Why is there something wrong with that?" Sasuke asked standing over him. "So you lazy strategist, how does dinner sound? At eight?"  
Shikamaru sat up so quick he got light-headed. "WHAT!"  
"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke said leaning down and kissing Shikamaru's cheek. Sasuke walked away, leaving Shika to think.  
"Oh God. I'm going to be murdered. He may have been let back into the village, but when was he interested in me?" Shikamaru questioned no one in particular.  
"So why exactly are you going to die, Shikamaru?" Choji asked coming up the hill munching on some chips. He stopped and flopped onto the ground next to his friend.  
"Well, you know how all the girls are interested in Sasuke?" Shika asked accepting a chip from his friend. Choji nodded. "Alright, he just asked me to dinner. So the girls'll probably try to kill me. What a drag."  
"That-mmm- doesn't-gulp- sound good at all," Choji said through his chips. Shikamaru sighed and nodded. "This couldn't get any worse. Could it?"

Else where

Neji was training hard with Hinata. They threw all sorts of blows at each other. Gaara watched as Neji became more sweaty and tired. Finally the two Hyuugas took a break. Gaara smiled. He went straight to Neji. "Can I talk to you Neji?"  
"Sure, we were done anyway. Right Hinata?" Neji said standing. Hinata nodded to Gaara. He returned the nod. Gaara motioned for Neji to follow him. He lead him away to a closed off space then turned and pinned Neji a wall kissing him. Neji hesitated but kissed Gaara back. He smiled against Neji's lips them broke it for air. Neji panted and looked at the redhead. "What is this about Gaara?"  
"Nothing. I'll explain later, ok " Gaara said walking away. Neji was amazed with himself. Letting Gaara kiss him was very interesting. He shook his head at the thought.

After Gaara left Neji he was walking aimlessly until he bumped into someone. Gaara looked at the person and smiled. "I think I might win this bet faster than you."  
"I doubt that," Sasuke said smiling. "Also, I would like to up the number of people we are after. What do you think?"  
"What do you mean?" Gaara asked suspiciously. "How many targets?"  
"What do you say to having two more people added to the list for both of us? You get to choose yours and I choose mine. Deal?" Sasuke added holding out his hand. Gaara looked at him. He hesitated and shook. "I got Naruto."  
"I get Lee."  
"I'm taking your brother too."  
"I get Kiba," Gaara said grinding his teeth.  
"Record your times of when you get them in bed and how long it takes. No lies got it?" Sasuke said smiling.  
"I should be saying that to you," Gaara said letting go of Sasuke's hand. With that Gaara walked away to plan his strategy smiling.


	3. Getting It Done

Otay, to clarify things the lines will be used to switch between situations. This time I more focused on Sasuke. So next time it'll be Gaara's turn. Toodles.

* * *

Shikamaru lazily pinned his hair in place. He put on a navy blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked around his messy room for his loose jeans. Spotting them on his bed he went over and got them. "Man, Ma'll skin me alive for my room looking so horrible. Oh well."  
"SHIKAMARU!" his mother screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Shikamaru sighed, shrugged, and grabbed his jacket. He slid down the railing movie style. He was greeted with the sight of Sasuke chatting with his mom. They both looked at him as he slid down the railing. "Shikamaru, get down from there. Also, have fun. Be back by 1, no drinking, and clean your room when you get back. Ok, bye."  
"By ma," Shikamaru sighed as Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "So, where're we going?"  
"A restaurant. For dinner," Sasuke said turning.

* * *

Gaara smiled. It's only a little past 8 and I've got Neji in bed. "G-Gaara, are you sure this is a good idea?" Neji asked as Gaara kissed and nipped his neck.  
"Well Neji, I never said it was a good idea. I did say it'd be fun, so stop worrying and relax," he replied as he ran his tong over Neji's abs, making Neji shiver again. He finally got to the top of Neji's pants. "Well, that's a problem. These are in the way. Wouldn't you agree?"  
"Y-yes, they are in the way. But of what?" Neji asked looking at Gaara. Gaara smiled up at him and pointed lazily to his mouth. Neji's eyes were wide with surprise. Gaara smiled again and pulled the pants off slowly along with the boxers. As soon as it were aloud, Neji's erection was standing proud and tall. "G-Gaara, this is a bad idea. I should go home."  
Neji sat up to leave, but Gaara took action. He took the head of Neji's cock into his mouth and licked it. He heard Neji grunt as he lay him back down.

* * *

"Thanks Sasuke. It was nice of you to take me out, but why? I mean why me?" Shikamaru asked looking over at his "date". Sasuke smiled and looked at Shikamaru. They were walking through the park when Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru noticed and he turned to Sasuke. "Something on my face or bothering you Sasuke?"  
"No, not at all, Shikamaru," Sasuke said coming onto him. Shikamaru backed into a wall. Sasuke had trapped him. "You look really cute when you're scared and trapped."  
"W-what?" Shikamaru asked as Sasuke kissed him forcefully. Shikamaru pulled back and Sasuke followed him. Shika felt the opposing tong glide against his lip. e slowly opened his mouth and Sasuke thrust his tong in. He explored Shikamaru's mouth until he knew every part. Shikamaru soon after broke the kiss for air. They both stood panting and looking into each others eyes.

* * *

Gaara thrust into Neji hard and fast. He smiled when he heard Neji moan. He stopped long enough to turn Neji onto his back and kiss him. Gaara quickly and carefully guided Neji's pale and slender legs over his shoulders. When Neji nodded again he smiled and started again. He leaned down to Neji and kissed him. They broke it panting. "G-Gaara, please h-harder."  
"What ever you say Neji," Gaara said as he complied to the request. Gaara smiled as Neji opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything. "Come on Neji say my name."  
Gaara smiled and grabbed Neji's hard member and stroked it in time to his thrusts. Neji's face twisted in ecstasy. "G-GAARA!"  
As he yelled he came all over Gaara's hand and their stomachs. Gaara moaned from Neji's inner walls clenching around him. Then he came inside him moaning Neji's name. They both smiled and lay next to each other. Eventually they fell asleep Gaara cradling Neji's head on his chest.

* * *

Sasuke pushed Shikamaru into the door off his house and felt around for the door knob. He found the door knob and opened it. They fell in and Sasuke shut the door. He smiled and pushed Shikamaru into the wall kissing him. He kissed from Shikamaru's tan cheek down his neck. Sasuke quickly took off Shika's shirt while his was taken off at the same time. He continued down the chiseled chest and abs leaving light kisses all over them. Shikamaru moaned. Sasuke started removing the pants in his way, when he was stopped. Shikamaru pulled them off the rest of the way off. He got down on his knees in front of Sasuke. He pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers releasing his large erection. Shika stared for a little bit. "Is something wrong Shikamaru?"  
"Well, no, but you're pretty big. How will that fit?" Shika responded. Sasuke nodded. "It will. Don't worry," Sasuke said tapping his face. Shika smiled. He turned back to "the problem at hand" and started sucking expertly. Sasuke's eyes widened. He moaned. "S-Shika-maru is the first time you've done this?"  
Shika nodded. Sasuke grabbed Shika's head and pushed him farther onto the long member. Shikamaru gagged as Sasuke shoved himself farther into the warm mouth. Sasuke felt the warmth pooling in his stomach. he opened his eyes and pulled himself out of the warm mouth. As he did Shikamaru frowned and tried to get him back. Sasuke picked him up and put him against the wall. He licked three of his fingers and shoved the first two into Shikamaru's pucker. He scissored them and stretched Shika, who was showing the amount of pain on his face. Sasuke shoved the last one in and stretched him even more. He took the chance to look at the clock. 9. After he stretched Shika he thrust into Shika pushing him into the wall. Shikamaru nodded and Sasuke ravaged him with hard and fast thrusts. "Mmmmmmm, so tight Shika. It feels so good."  
"S-S-Sasuke, h-harder,please. I-I'm begging," Shikamaru moaned. Sasuke smiled triumphantly and started thrusting harder, making his uke hit the wall every time. Shika clung to Sasuke and wrapped his leggs around Sasuke's hips, making him thrust even deeper. Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru's hard shaft and pumped it in time with his thrusts. They both came at the same time. "S-SASUKE!"  
"Shikamaru," Sasuke moaned. They both moaned and slid to the floor. Sasuke kissed Shikamaru. Then he picked up his uke who yawned. He then carried him to the bedroom and lay him on the bed. Sasuke climbed in next to Shikamaru, who cuddled into Sasuke's chest. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Next

Hiya. Ok today we will mainly focus on Gaara. Just like I promised.

* * *

Gaara yawned and sat up. He looked around. The Hyuga. He was nowhere in sight. Gaara felt slightly saddened. He wondered if he actually felt for the Hyuga. He shook his head and got out of bed. He shuffled to the kitchen and got breakfast. "I should move on to the next one. Who was that again?"

He listed his options on his fingers. Lee and Kiba. He decided on Lee. That was today's target. Then something occurred to him. Kankuro is in the sand how does Sasuke intend on getting him in bed? The only way to do that is for someone else to take over as cleared his dishes into the sink, he showered, and dressed. Then set out to find Lee. He was determined to get them all three nights in a row at the same time. 'To get Lee, simple, it's a training exercise. If he buys that he really is an idiot.' Gaara thought to himself. He put on his shoes and left.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the market hoping not to run into Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Choji, or Sakura. That's when it hit him. He was being scared of them. Why? He did not he saw the redhead. He walked right up to Gaara.

"Hello, Sasuke," Gaara said stone faced.

"Hello Gaara," Sasuke smiled. "I think I might have out done you last night. How long and what time?"

"Oh, I got Neji into bed in ten minutes, at eight o' seven," Gaara said smiling. Sasuke blanched and looked down. "How about you?"

"Damn, I got him in ten minutes at nine. So, you win this round," Sasuke said frowning. He averted his eyes and ducked. "I'm not here."

"What the?" Gaara looked around for the cause of Sasuke's behavior. He saw his sister. She looked very angry. She walked by not looking back. He looked down at Sasuke in a small ball and snickered. "So how did Temari find out?"

"I have no idea how she found out," Sasuke said looking up at him. Gaara thought about it. He had told his sister Sasuke was with Shikamaru. But Gaara should expect to get yelled at by someone. That's when something hit his head. He looked at the culprit, rubbing his head. It was Hinata. She had earlier heard from Sasuke that Gaara was just sleeping with her cousin. That is why she was here. "Uh oh. She looks pissed."

"Y-you, how dare you! H-how dare you just do that to Neji-Nii San!" Hinata yelled. She glared at Gaara. "If you are planning to do this to anyone else I will not forgive you."

"You should say the same to Sasuke,not that I care," Gaara said bored. Hinata glared at Sasuke and left. Sasuke stood up and snickered.

"This should be more fun, now that there are some people that know," He said standing up. Gaara shook his head and started walking away. Sasuke watched as Gaara left. He needed to act now. 'I'll go find Naruto then.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Gaara looked all around the village for Lee and checked the training ground. But Lee was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere, where is Lee? He sat down on a bench and something zipped past him at lightning speed. He looked after it and there were two things. One was green while the other was kinda dark blue and green. Kakashi and Gai. That was the only explanation. He followed hoping to find Lee on the way. They ran all the way up hokage mountain and and past someone. There he is. He was waiting at a finish line of some sorts. Guy and Kakashi whizzed past Lee. The two Jonin came back to Lee who said something and Gai fell to the ground. Kakashi patted his back. Gaara saw Gai's smile but no one else did. Gai tackled Kakashi and kissed him. Lee immediately blushed and walked away. Gaara took his chance. He went over to Lee and said," Lee can I speak with you?"

"Of course Gaara-San. Is something wrong?" Lee asked. Gaara shook his head and leaned toward the green clad teen.

"Lee, I wanted to know if you had any sexual training," at the word sexual Lee went tomato red. Then he shook his head. Gaara smiled. He leaned to Lee's ear. "Do you want some help with it?"

"I-I, well maybe. i don't know," Lee said shaking his head.

"Come to this place at this time, I'll help you Lee," Gaara said into Lee's ear. He licked and bit it slightly before pulling away. Lee's face was worse than before.

"G-Gaara-San, I don't think that is a good idea," Lee said looking strait at Gaara red-faced. Gaara smiled and gave Lee a piece of paper.

* * *

Sasuke was walking around looking for that little blonde idiot. He looked around and went to visit Ichiraku. When he got there he smiled. Naruto was sitting there talking with Iruka. Sasuke smiled as he tapped Naruto on the shoulder. The blonde looked at him and grunted. "What Sasuke?"

"I just want to talk to you, Naruto. Is that ok?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and got up. He followed the raven outside the shop. Naruto was about to say something when he came outside but Sasuke kissed him. "Just one night Naruto. You and me."

"Uuuuuuuuummm, I guess. Oka-oooooooo," he moaned as Sasuke ran his hands up his shirt. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled them out of his shirt. "Sasuke, Iruka sensei is in there. But you can come get me from my house later. Ok"

"Ok, what ever you say Naruto," he answered. Sasuke walked away smiling.


	5. Surprises

Gaara smiled as Lee walked up to their planned destination. He thought about how to take Lee then smiled. Lee looked around nervously. Suddenly the sand beneath him moved and he was floating through the air. Lee saw Gaara and waved. He hopped up and onto the sand. "So, Gaara-San, where are we going?"

"My hotel room. I will help you there," Gaara responded looking strait ahead. 'Great, I am going with one of the most powerful people I know and we will probably not train at all if I can guess what he is thinking,' Lee thought to himself. "E. Ee. Lee, can you hear me? Would you prefer bottom or top?"

"Which ever Gaara-San does not choose. After all you are the teacher," Lee said flashing his signature smile. Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"I prefer the top," Gaara said looking at him. Lee smiled again.

"Bottom it is then," Lee declared with a small smile.

* * *

Sasuke found the address for Naruto. He knocked. When no one answered he walked in to find Naruto walking around without pants and a shirt on. Sasuke smiled and sneaked up behind him. Naruto went stiff as he felt the strange arms encircle his stomach. Sasuke immediately notice the transformation on Naruto and gasped. Naruto's body transformed slightly to reveal cuts all over Naruto's torso, arms, and thighs that he could see. Some of them looked new. "Naruto, what the hell is this?!"

"Oh, I, uuuuuuuuuuuumm. I can explain," Naruto got out. Sasuke shook his head and hugged Naruto who winced in pain. Sasuke released him and looked at him. Naruto had a look of slight pleasure. 'Oh, I see. Naruto is a masochist,' Sasuke concluded to himself. He smiled and grabbed Naruto's arms. Sasuke shoved Naruto to the wall and bit his shoulder. "Ooooooooohhh, oh god Sasuke. It feels so good."

"Humph, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. And you are all ready getting so hard," Sasuke said licking Naruto's bleeding shoulder, making the blonde moan. 'This time I win Gaara,' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke put one arm under Naruto's ass holding him up and the other went down his pants. Sasuke shoved two fingers into Naruto. Naruto's face twisted with pleasure. "Great, its ten. You really like the pain don't you? It's no wonder you always got up when you were injured."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhaaaaaa! G-Gaara-San, I-I don't know i-if I can k-keep my l-legs up apart any longer," Lee said as Gaara shoved him to the wall of the shower. Gaara put some body wash on his rock hard erection, then pushed Lee's legs apart and thrust into him. Lee's face twisted as he grunted in pain. Then he nodded and Gaara continued. Lee panted and moaned. Gaara thrust in and pulled out fast and hard. Lee's back arched off the wall as he cried out in pleasure. Gaara smiled as the water cascaded over him and Lee. "G-Gaara-San! Harder!"

"Aaaahh, Lee, you're so damn tight. It's great," Gaara growled. He glanced up at the handy water proof clock on the wall. 'Ten fifteen,' he thought to himself. Lee looked at him panting.

"Is something wrong? Why did you stop?" Lee panted heavily. Gaara blinked and shook his head. He looked at Lee. His eyes half lidded and filled with want, lust, and pleasure. Gaara kissed him so hard Lee's head hit the wall. They sat there french kissing for a bit and then stopped for air. A string of saliva connected their mouths and then broke. Gaara licked his lips as Lee panted.

"You look really good Lee. Sexy too," Gaara growled again. Lee's face went red as Gaara's hair.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he pushed on more of Naruto's cuts as he thrust into Naruto again. Naruto moaned and opened his mouth like an O. "S-Sasuke, it feels so good."

What does? Naruto, what feels so good?" Sasuke asked. As they went at it the bed springs squeaked horribly.

"The pain and you! Both. Both feel so good!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hit his prostate. Sasuke tapped a finger to Naruto's lips quieting him. Naruto nodded. Suddenly Naruto came as Sasuke thrust into his prostate again. Sasuke moaned Naruto's name and thrust deeper into Naruto spilling his seed in the blonde. They both sat panting. Sasuke kissed him and got up from the bed. Naruto sat up. "Bye Sasuke. I know it was a one time thing, but thanks."

"Your welcome dobe. Goodbye," with that Sasuke got dressed and went home. Naruto sighed sadly and went to sleep.

* * *

"G-Gaara-San, please go harder," Lee said as he was bent over the sink counter and Gaara thrust into him. Gaara smiled demonically holding Lee's dick so he couldn't cum, and thrust so hard Lee yelped. Then he moaned as Gaara hit his prostate. "Oh yes Gaara-San, right there. So good. B-but, please let go. It hurts."

"Come on Lee. you know what I want to hear. Say it," Gaara demanded in Lee's ear. Lee panted heavily and groaned. He grabbed the edge of the counter tightly.

"It f-feels so good. A-and I am y-your little f-fuck toy," Lee stuttered before moaning loudly. Gaara smiled and and let go of Lee and instead started jacking him off in time to his thrusts. Lee gasped and panted. "G-Gaara-San! AAAAAAHHHH! FEELS SO GOOD!"

"Lee," Gaara growled lowly in Lee's ear. Then Gaara turned Lee's head and kissed him as they both came. Lee on the counter and cabinet and Gaara in Lee's ass. Gaara pulled out of Lee and turned him around. Lee panted looking at the red head. Gaara picked Lee up and carried him to the bed and they fell asleep together.


	6. Escape

Otay everyone, I hope you all are having fun reading. Feel free to give ideas in the reviews. And suggestions for stories. And without further Au due, have fun.

* * *

Sasuke sat up and lazily made his way to the shower. 'Huh, two days of sex at night. Not a good idea, but Kankuro should be getting here soon. Then I might have a chance at winning this bet. Although we never discussed the price,' Sasuke thought to himself as he climbed into the shower. He turned on the water and stood there as it went from freezing to hell fire. Then he turned it down. "Oh well. I will have the most fun with this last target."

He quickly made some rice balls and ate them. Then went to the park. He waited for Gaara to show up. But someone else did instead. "Hey, glad you could make it."

* * *

"He said to meet at the park right?" Gaara asked himself. He turned towards the park and froze. He swelled up with anger. There was Sasuke in the park with his brother up against a tree. They were FUCKING KISSING! Gaara ran at Sasuke fully ready to hurt him when Kankuro opened his eyes. He immediately got away from Sasuke and blushed. "What are you doing in broad day light like this?"

"Just kissing him, that's all,"Sasuke said as if nothing mattered.

"Kankuro, why are you here?" Gaara asked nicely as possible.

"Well, you kinda left the papers you were bringing to the Hokage at your office so I brought them. Is that a problem?" Kankuro responded. Gaara shook his head. And took the papers from his brother. Gaara frowned.

"Kankuro, you can go back to the village now that I have these," Gaara said angrily.

"Uuuuuuuh, yeah sure Gaara. Whatever you say," Kankuro stuttered. He quickly walked away leaving the two to talk.

"How dare you. Don't come near my brother again. I don't care anymore. In fact let's call off this bet," Gaara said starting to loose his temper. Sasuke sighed. Then he reluctantly nodded. They shook on it and walked away.

"Phhhhhhhhttt, Who's he kidding. Just because the bet's off doesn't mean I won't fuck his brother," Sasuke mumbled angrily to himself. He saw the puppet master walking towards a shop. Sasuke sped up to catch him. Only to miss when Kankuro turned into a store. Sasuke looked and gasped. Kankuro was talking to Ino. He was smiling and talking normally to her. 'That is my fangirl,' Sasuke thought to himself. He angrily stormed in and dragged Kankuro out. 'Forget willingly, even if he doesn't want it, I'll still give it to him,' he thought demonically pulling Kankuro some where. (Lemme just say, spending time with Orochimaru changes you a bit.)

* * *

Gaara shuffled down the road wandering for a bit staring at the ground. He sighed. Someone accidentally bumped him. He looked up to see who it was. Low and behold it was Kiba. Gaara nodded as Kiba apologized. Then they waved goodbye. Gaara shook his head. All he could think of was Lee. That smile, those muscles no one knew about, then his cute face. That was all Gaara could think of. Then he saw some one go around a corner pulling something. He followed. It was Sasuke with his brother. Gaara sprung into action. He used his sand and grabbed Sasuke and threw him into a building. Sasuke got up and dusted himself off. He glared at Gaara and walked away. "Kankuro, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Kankuro assured his brother.

Gaara helped Kankuro up and walked him back to the flower shop. Kankuro thanked him and went back in. Gaara then went back to hos hotel. He stopped in the lobby. 'I have to apologize to them,' he thought. Then he walked out to find Neji and Lee. He first found Neji with Tenten. Neji noticed him and came over.  
"Is something wrong?" Neji asked. Gaara shook his head.  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry. So I am sorry to disturb your date," Gaara said bowing. After that he left to find Lee. He found Lee sitting alone with multiple flowers. A few of them had no pedals. Then Le picked up another one. He said something and pulled off a petal. He did this until all of the petals were off. Then he continued until all of the flowers were pedal less Then he jumped up and started walking to the village. Gaara followed. Lee went strait up to Sakura and asked if she would go out with him, but walked away when she flinched and said no. Lee sadly went back to the park and sat by a tree. He sighed and jumped up again taking off his bandages off. He turned and started punching the tree. Gaara watched in horror as Lee punched the tree until his knuckles bled.  
"Why does she keep rejecting me? Why does she break my heart every time. What's wrong with me that she doesn't like?" Lee said to himself as he started crying. Gaara moved and accidentally snapped a twig. Lee immediately bandaged his hands and wiped his eyes. "W-who's there?"  
"It's just me, Lee. Are you all right? I thought I heard crying?" Gaara said leaning on the tree. Lee nodded. Gaara restrained himself from hugging Lee. "You're sure nothing's wrong?"  
"Yes, absolutely positive, thank you for worrying Gaara-Sama," Lee said in his nice guy pose. Gaara lost it and moved fast in front of Lee. When Lee realized Gaara had moved his eyes went wide. Gaara was in front of him kissing him with great passion. Lee's eyes went wide. Gaara pulled away wide eyed and turned away. He apologized to Lee and left.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the market looking around. He saw Gaara walking to a hotel depressed. He ignored him and went to find Naruto. He found the blonde talking to Iruka again. That was starting to annoy him. He went to him and grabbed his arm. "Not now Sasuke, I need to talk to Iruka-sensei."  
Sasuke shook is head and kissed Naruto. Iruka sighed and walked away. Sasuke picked up Naruto and went to his apartment."Sasuke why'd you take me home? And what's with kissing me in front of Iruka-sensei?"  
"Nothing. I just felt like doing that. Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked with his hands in Naruto's shirt. He trace one of the cuts on the tan skin making Naruto moan.

* * *

In the mean time, at a prison break. Mizuki quickly made his way away from the hell whole he lived in for three years. Only two things on his mind: Naruto and Iruka, the people who put him there. "They will pay!"

Sasuke smiled as Naruto moaned and came on the bed. They both fell over. Sasuke smiled and started kissing Naruto's neck again. "No Sasuke, I can only go so far, huff. Four times is too many. Three's the limit."  
"Huh, fine," Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto fell asleep and he climbed out the window fully dressed. He saw Kankuro and smiled. He grabbed him and jumped back to his house. Kankuro started freaking out. Sasuke threw Kankuro onto his bed and crawled on top of him. The sand ninja tried to sit up but Sasuke pushed him back down. Sasuke quickly rid both of them of their pants and boxers. Kankuro struggled the whole time. Sasuke tied his arms together at the head board. Then he shoved a finger into Kankuro, who shook his head and screamed out in pain. Sasuke added two more fingers and stretched Kankuro and then took them out. He opened Kankuro's legs and thrust into him. Kankuro's pained scream echoed through out the house. "S-SASUKE, S-STOP!"  
"No," Sasuke said thrusting faster and harder. Kankuro kept screaming for him to stop as tears ran down his face, when something in his body betrayed him. Instead of screaming he moaned. Sasuke smiled and thrust into the man beneath him hitting his prostate every time "Come on Kankuro say my name."  
"S-Sasuke, haahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kankuro moaned as Sasuke thrust into again.

* * *

Mizuki smiled as he saw the stupid kid now grown lying in his bed. He carefully climbed into the room and walked forward to the boy. He smiled as he drew the kunai from Naruto's pouch. Then Naruto stirred in his sleep. Mizuki smiled and used the transformation jutsu. Naruto blinked and looked at Iruka standing in his room. "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing in here?"  
"Well, I came to do some thing. That's all," Iruka said walking towards him. Naruto sat up as Iruka stopped and sat on the side of his bed. Naruto tilted hi head to the side. Then his teacher kissed him and pushed him down.  
"S-SENSEI! W-what are you doing," Naruto asked as Iruka sucked and twisted his nipples. Naruto moaned. They both took of Iruka's pants and boxers kissing the whole time. Then Iruka stopped and pulled out some lotion. Naruto shook his head and kissed his teacher again. Then he put his legs around Iruka's hips and pulled himself onto Iruka's huge cock making bot of them moan. The teacher thrust hard into Naruto hitting his prostate. Naruto moaned his name and kissed him again. Iruka turned Naruto onto his hands and knees. Then started doing him dogie style. The teacher reached around and grabbed Naruto's hard member and stroked it in time to his thrusts. Naruto moaned loudly and came onto Iruka's hand. Then he fell forwards asleep again. There was a puff of smoke and Iruka turned back into Mizuki.  
"You're a pretty good fuck, oh well, goodbye " he said as he brought the kunai down into Naruto's chest piercing his heart. Mizuki quickly left making sure the curtains were closed. "Well, that went well."

* * *

I think that's all I got for now. See ya. Oh ya review.


	7. Trouble

Otay every one, here's the next one. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he looked at the next paper to grade. "Konohamaru, you really are following in Naruto's footsteps. What'll I tell Ebisu-San?"  
"My,my Iruka you're working pretty late. I could help if you wanted," some one said from the door way. Iruka looked to see Izumo standing there. "Hello Izumo, thanks for the offer, but I'm finished now," Iruka said standing. Izumo came in and locked the door behind him. He walked over to Iruka and stopped. "I-Izumo?"  
"We still have that date we discussed," Izumo said smiling. Iruka sighed in relief and nodded. "What's with the sigh of relief?"  
"Oh, nothing," Iruka said pecking Izumo on the cheek. They both smiled and left the class room. They were outside the school when an ecstatic blonde ran up to them. "Naruto, are you ok?"  
"Sensei, we are in danger," Naruto said quietly. He looked at Izumo suspiciously. "What was your reaction when I came back to the village?"  
"What? Oh, uuuuuummm, me and Kotetsu were surprised and happy to see you again. He even stood up. Why?" Izumo asked as Naruto sighed in relief.  
"It's Mizuki. He escaped from prison and is out to get me and you. He's already tried to kill me, but it was a shadow clone. I came to find you as soon as I could. I was scar-" Naruto was cut off as a Kunai hit his stomach. Iruka caught him and Izumo went into defense mode. Then Mizuki dropped out of a tree.  
"Well, well, well I knew you didn't like women. So does that mean all the time we hung out you were hiding a crush on me Iruka?" Mizuki asked as he walked towards them. Izumo looked back at Iruka and they both nodded. In a split second Iruka and Naruto were gone and Izumo attacked.  
Iruka quickly got Naruto to the hospital. Then Iruka left to find Izumo. He stopped when someone caught him around the waist. He froze. Izumo covered his mouth. Someone jumped by and Izumo dropped his hand. "Iruka, we will be safe at my place. Let's go."  
"Ok." They jumped off Iruka following Izumo, who had a hurt arm. As soon as they got to Izumo's they locked the door and turned to each other. "Thank you Izumo."  
"Now, about that date," Izumo said looking at him. Iruka nodded and looked down. His face was red. Izumo pulled his face up and kissed him. They both started attacking each others mouths. Izumo shoved Iruka to the door and started running his hands up Iruka's shirt while kissing him. Then, there was a knock on the door and they froze. Izumo pulled away panting. "Who is it?"

"Hello?" he asked again. Then there was tapping at the window and Iruka went to see what it was. He moved the curtains and saw nothing. Suddenly Izumo grabbed him and went out the front door. Iruka suggested the only place he could think of: Naruto's. So they went there and found Naruto talking to Sasuke.

"Iruka-Sensei, Izumo-San, what are you doing just barging in here?" Naruto asked.  
"Well what are you doing here instead of the hospital?" Iruka countered. Naruto looked down as Sasuke turned to him. Naruto waved his hand and looked at Iruka.  
"Look Sasuke, me and Iruka-Sensei are in trouble and-"Naruto was cut off as a knock sounded at the door. Naruto cautiously went to see who it was. There was no one there. He was about to shut it when a hand stopped him. He screamed and ran to Sasuke. The door opened and Mizuki stepped in smiling like a mad man.  
"Naruto you and Iruka leave. Me and Izumo can handle this," Sasuke said pulling out a kunai. Naruto shook his head as Iruka grabbed him and jumped out of the apartment through the window.

* * *

Gaara sighed loudly as he walked aimlessly. Suddenly something or someone ran right into him. He got off the ground, dusted himself off, and looked at the culprit. Iruka and a crying Naruto. "What's going on? Is he ok?"  
"Well, we are being chased and Naruto's scared. That's all," Iruka concluded picking up Naruto again. They started jumping off again when sand appeared beneath them. Iruka looked at Gaara. "Thank you."  
"It's the least I could do for him. And you," Gaara said as something came towards them. Gaara went to block it but stopped when He saw Lee. "Lee, what are you doing here?"  
"I thought I saw trouble, so I got here as fast as possible," Lee said slightly panting. Suddenly both Naruto and Iruka where gone. Gaara and Lee looked around. "Where did they go?"  
"Let's go after them," Gaara said with sand beneath himself and Lee.

Naruto looked at the person who grabbed him and his teacher. He cried and clung to Iruka as Mizuki smiled down at them. "Mizuki, let us go."  
"No," he said smiling even worse. He tied Naruto's hands together at the wrist and smiled. "First we'll have some fun."  
"No Mizuki don't!" Iruka said angrily as he stripped Naruto. Then he took Iruka's clothes off. Lastly he took off his. He smiled and whispered into Iruka's ear making him gasp. "No, Mizuki please! Not Naruto. Please, just me not him, please! I'm begging you. Don't do this."  
Naruto looked up at Mizuki and Iruka confused. Then Mizuki smiled and grabbed Naruto's tied hands and put them over Iruka's neck. Mizuki knelt behind Iruka and smiled. Mizuki pulled out his limp cock and stroked himself. then he shoved himself into Iruka bringing tears to the teachers eyes. "Iruka-Sensei! Grrrrrrrrrrr, you bastard!"  
"Hahahahahahahaaa, you sound so angry Naruto, what will you do now? Your precious sensei is being hurt," Mizuki said pushing in and pulling out of Iruka. He repeatedly thrust into Iruka, getting faster as he did. Naruto shook his head as Iruka's tears fell on him. He quickly got his arms from around Iruka's neck, slid out from under him and kicked Mizuki. Naruto grabbed his and Iruka's clothes and ran out. "so you wanna play hard to get, well that works too."  
Mizuki grabbed his pants and shirt. He dressed and went after them.

Naruto and Iruka hastily put their clothes on and jumped towards the hokage office. Suddenly they were intercepted by sand. They both looked at Gaara and he nodded. "Lee has gone to stoop the person chasing you. Are you two alright?" Gaara asked. They looked at each other and nodded. Lee jumped up to the sand with someone following.  
"I found no one suspicious. Just Izumo-San," Lee reported with Izumo next to him. Iruka hugged him. Then pushed him off the sand. Gaara, Lee, and Naruto looked at him surprised. "Why did you push him off?!"  
"Because that wasn't Izumo," Iruka said looking off the sand at the falling ninja. He was gone. suddenly something pulled Iruka off the sand and Naruto grabbed his arm. Gaara smiled and anchored Naruto with the sand at his feet. He was smiling until Lee was pulled off the sand. Gaara's eyes went wide. His sand went to catch Lee but he was gone. He quickly looked around but didn't see him.  
"LEEEEEE, LEE! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!" Gaara screamed looking around. There was no sign of Lee. Gaara looked until morning. Then he fell asleep. Naruto and Iruka took him to Kankuro. Immediately after they reported the incident to Tsunade. She sighed and said,"Yes, yes, we'll have someone look into it momentarily."  
"That's not good enough," Naruto said slamming his hand on her desk. "Granny-Tsunade, we have to find bushy-brows quick. Other wise who knows what could happen to him."  
"Naruto is completely correct. If we don't save him he could die," Iruka agreed. Tsunade smirked. "Why are you smiling at a time like this?"  
"Because his sensei won't allow him to die. Hell, he'll find him within the next two ours. I bet fifty yen he won't though."  
Naruto and Iruka shook their heads. Izumo came in with a bandaged arm and Iruka hugged him."I'm so glad you're ok Izumo."  
"I'm glad you're ok to Iruka. Now, I need to talk to you," Izumo said pulling Iruka out. Naruto shook his head again.  
"Hhhhmmmpphhh. They aren't talking at all," Naruto said. "I bet they are. Naruto twenty yen on them just talking to each other," Tsunade said smiling. "So, I get twenty yen if you're wrong?" Naruto asked nodding. Tsunade nodded as well. She pointed at the door.  
"If they are there, they're just talking and I win. If not you win," she said smiling. Naruto sighed and looked out the door. Izumo and Iruka were not there. He turned smiling towards Tsunade.  
"What? What's with that smile?" she asked as he pointed at the door. "I lost?"  
"Yup. Yay, ramen money," he said as she handed over the money. Then the door opened again and Shizune came in.  
"Lady Tsunade, Rock Lee has been recovered and admitted to the hospital," she reported as Tsunade handed more money to Naruto. Naruto gathered up his money and ran to the hospital. When he arrived Gaara and Gai both looked up at him from the waiting room. A nurse came down shortly after and led them to a room. She let them in and Lee was sitting in the bed. He looked tired and scared. Gai and Gaara both took his hands. Then Tenten and Neji came in. Lee nodded to them.  
"Lee, are you feeling better?" Gai asked worriedly. Lee nodded. "No need to worry Gai-Sensei. I feel fine," Lee said in a small voice. Gai, Tenten, and Neji sighed. "Gaara-Sama, Gai-Sensei, I'm fine. You don't have to worry. Please stop worrying." "But Lee," Gai started. Lee looked at him and smiled. Gai started to cry and sniffle. Then he did his nice guy pose. "Alright Lee, as soon as you're out of here we will-"  
"You will come with me to dinner," Gaara said plainly. Gai turned to him. "You can take you special person to dinner to, Gai-San. As long as it's ok with Lee that is."  
"Alright then, Lee?" Gai said turning to Lee. He gulped,looked at Gai then Gaara and nodded. "Alright then."  
"Thank you Lee. Now where would you like to go?" Gaara asked happily. Neji and Tenten shook their heads and left. Gai followed on his hands. Naruto came in with a book under his arm. "Naruto, I didn't know there was a book you'd be interested in reading."  
"It's not mine, it's for Lee," Naruto explained walking over to Lee handing him the book. "Sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, I had trouble picking out the right book for you. Hope you like it. It's some sort of book with new work outs you could try."  
Lee was wide eyed and gaping at Naruto. "THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN!"  
"No problem Lee. Speaking of which I should go check on Iruka-Sensei. See you guys," Naruto said leaving the two alone. Gaara turned to Lee.  
"So, Lee where-"  
"Gaara-Sama, I know this is a strange request, but would you please do me here and now?" Lee said seriously and slightly red. Gaara's jaw actually dropped slightly. Then he regained his composure and thought.  
"Alright Lee, but you have to keep your voice down. Also tell me why, please," Gaara said standing. Lee nodded.  
"I don't want the feeling of him inside of me. And I don't think I can keep my voice down," Lee said turning more red. Gaara nodded and unzipped his pants.  
"Maybe you should put your face into a pillow or something. Would that work?" Gaara asked climbing onto the bed. Lee thought about it then turned onto his hands and knees, with the hospital gown separated revealing his nice little ass. Gaara smiled and grabbed Lee's hips.  
"I need it more than once. To erase the feeling," Lee explained. Gaara nodded as Lee put his face into his pillow. Gaara pushed into him and waited. Then he started thrusting hard and slow in and out of Lee. Lee moaned into the pillow and started pushing back into Gaara as he thrust. After a while Lee came on the gown hanging beneath him. Gaara sighed and started again thrusting just as hard, but a little faster. Lee moaned into the pillow more as Gaara thrust. Then he gasped as the red head grabbed his erection and started stroking him. He came again with Gaara cumming inside him. Gaara pulled out of him, and Lee sat panting for a moment. Then Gaara turned Lee on his back, put his legs over his shoulders, and thrust back in. Lee started to moan, but Gaara kissed him. Then Gaara thrust hard and fast into Lee. Lee moaned loudly into Gaara's mouth. Lee was about to cum when Gaara grabbed his cock. They pulled their mouths apart. "G-Gaara-Sama, p-please."  
"Not yet," Gaara growled in response He reattached his mouth to Lee's and thrust into him again. Then Gaara released Lee's aching member. They both moaned into each others mouths as Lee came on their stomachs and Gaara inside Lee. "Lee, can I tell you something?"  
"Of course Gaara-Kun," Lee panted.  
"I love you," Gaara said panting then he kissed Lee again and started sucking on Lee's neck.  
"I love you too, Gaara," Lee said pulling Gaara up to his face and kissed him hard. They eventually fell asleep together.


	8. Sad Happenings

Gaara looked around as he groggily woke up. Then he shook his head and snuggled his warm pillow, that moaned as he squeezed it. His eyes flew open to see his arms around Lee in a hospital robe. Then the memories all came back from last night. Gaara smiled at how peaceful and cute Lee was when he was asleep. Lee rolled over and felt Gaara's face with his nose. Then he gently kissed the red-head. Gaara deepened the kiss pulling Lee to his body. Lee yawned and opened his eyes. Gaara kissed him again. Lee just returned the kiss. When Gaara broke it Lee smiled. "If this is how I'd be woken up when you come to the leaf, then you should come more often."  
"Is that so? Because I was thinking you could come with me to the sand. Only if you want to of course," Gaara said shifting so he was on top of Lee. Lee wrapped his legs around Gaara's hips. Then Gaara slowly pushed his erection into Lee, making him moan. Gaara thrust into Lee slowly at first. But he gained speed as he went. He kissed Lee to keep him from moaning out loud. They both came moaning loudly in each other's mouths. Gaara pulled out and away from Lee panting. Lee watched panting as Gaara made sure he had everything. "I'm going to see how long until you can leave."  
"Alright," Lee said nervously. He watched as Gaara left the room. Only to turn around and mouth, 'I love you.'

Iruka looked around trying to remember where he was. He swung his legs out over the floor and stood up. immediately the cold draft hit his body. He looked down to see he was naked. He panicked and grabbed the sheet. He was calming down until some one grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back into the bed. Iruka nervously looked over at Izumo and sighed. He remembered that they had all come to Izumo's last night. Izumo opened one eye and smiled. He pulled Iruka over and kissed him. "Hey Iruka, you up for another round of fun?"  
"Uuuuummmm, Sure, I guess. Wait, Shouldn't we eat first?" Iruka asked as Izumo left light kisses on his neck to his chest.  
"Well, sorry Iruka, but I'm having breakfast in bed," Izumo growled as he licked along Iruka's collar-bone. Iruka moaned. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door and they froze.  
"Hey guys if you're gonna do that then be quieter please. Thank you," Naruto said through the door. Iruka and Izumo looked at each other. They both shrugged. Iruka got up and went to the door making Izumo grunt in disappointment. Iruka went out then came back in red-faced. "What's wrong?" Izumo asked.  
"They're on the couch. Like we were, and I forgot my clothes," Iruka said turning even more red looking down. Izumo giggled. "That means I do get breakfast in bed," He said tossing Iruka onto the bed.

Naruto moaned loudly as he rode Sasuke's dick. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips pulling him down forcing his cock into Naruto's prostate. Naruto moaned as he came on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto as he came in his ass. They kissed each other for a few minutes then dressed. When they had all of their clothes on Iruka and Izumo came out. Iruka went to making breakfast and Izumo made coffee. Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap all through the morning. Then they said good-bye and left for Sasuke's house. Naruto hung on Sasuke's arm all the way to the house. As soon as they got there Sasuke pushed Naruto into the wall. They hungrily attacked each others mouths. They pulled apart. Sasuke opened his mouth when something hit his back. He hugged Naruto and ran to his room. They were stopped as someone came out of the bathroom and tackled Sasuke. As Sasuke fought the culprit he thought of what Naruto said earlier.

Flash Back

"Sasuke, can I tell you something?" Naruto as kissing Sasuke's chin. He nodded. "Sasuke, if I die before you, do you promise to move on?"  
"What?!" Sasuke asked sitting up suddenly. He looked at Naruto. "Well, I guess, I could if I really needed to. Why?"  
"Just askin'," Naruto said kissing him hard.

Flash Back end

Sasuke threw the person off and looked for a weapon. He shook his head as he found his sword. He drew it and went after them. When he came out of the room no one was in sight. He stopped and tried to find Naruto's chakra. It was gone. There were faint traces leading out of the apartment. He quickly followed it out of the apartment. After ten minutes then trail had faded. He quickly went to find Kakashi. He arrived at the copy ninja's apartment and knocked. He heard rushing around and someone fell. Then the door opened. It was Gai without a shirt. "Hello Sasuke. Kakashi it's your student! Why don't you come in?"  
Sasuke nodded and walked in. The apartment was plain with no TV. There were a few book shelves filled completely. Sasuke sat in a chair in the kitchen. Then Kakashi cake out in a dark blue tank top with matching pants. There one thing out-of-place was his mask. It wasn't there at all. Sasuke starred and felt his face turn red. 'It's no wonder those two were blushing all those years ago,' Sasuke thought. Gai quickly tackled Kakashi and pulled a mask over his head. They got up and Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "What did you need?"  
"Naruto's been kidnapped. I need Pakun. There is no time to lose," Sasuke said quickly. Kakashi nodded and cut his thumb. He took Sasuke's hand and slapped it saying, "Summoning jutsu."  
Sasuke looked as the small dog appeared in his hand. He thanked his teacher and left. "Ok Pakun Naruto's been kidnapped. I need you to find him."  
"Got it, I still remember what he smells like so it'll be easy," Pakun said jumping off. Sasuke followed him. They took all sorts of twists and turns. 'Wait for me Naruto. Please be ok,' Sasuke thought to himself as they jumped. Then Pakun turned to the right. Sasuke followed and frowned when he saw an old shack. He carefully went to it. "Naruto's in there. But I should warn you I smell a lot of-"  
"Blood. Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran into the shack. He threw the door open and his heart dropped. Naruto was laying in a pool of blood. He dropped his sword and lifted Naruto. He shook him gently. "Naruto, Naruto. Oh god, Naruto please wake up. Please. Naruto, no, no, no, no, noohooohooo."  
Pakun sniffed around until he found another sent. "Hey, I found another sent. Come on, it's probably the person who did this. Let's go."  
Sasuke angrily followed the dog. It wasn't long 'till they stopped and Sasuke saw their old instructor Mizuki. He growled. Mizuki crawled into the house he was at through a window. Sasuke quickly followed. He carefully crept through the house after Mizuki. As he follows him he realized who's house this was. He quickened his pace and found Mizuki going into a bedroom. He started jogging to the room. When he got there he masked his presence. He looked as Mizuki crawled on top of the person in their bed. They moaned and he laughed. Sasuke quietly drew his sword. Just as Mizuki pulled out a kunai Sasuke drove his sword through him. Mizuki choked and looked at Sasuke. "That was for Naruto. And this is for Iruka."  
As he spoke he slowly turned the sword. Iruka pushed Mizuki off of him. "Thank you Sasuke. But I could've handled it. I was awake the whole time."  
Sasuke nodded and pulled his sword from the corpse. Iruka looked at him. Sasuke sheathed the sword. Then he dropped to his knees crying. Iruka hugged him. "Sasuke what happened?"  
"H-he k-k-killed my Naru," Sasuke choked out through his tears. Iruka felt the tears run down his face as he hugged Sasuke and patted his back. The door opened and Izumo walked in and ran to the bedroom. He sighed as he came in. Then he hugged them both. They all got up and separated. Iruka went to get the anbu, Izumo started cleaning up the blood, and Sasuke went back to Naruto.

A few weeks later

Sasuke checked himself in the mirror. He slowly and sadly made his way to the funeral for his boyfriend. He stood bye Iruka and Izumo. Sasuke felt the tears run down his face as they stood there. He noticed Iruka crying into Izumo's shoulder, his classmates crying, and Konohamaru crying too. Everyone was crying. After they gave their respects everyone disband crying. Sasuke felt empty as he made his way home. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to look. It was Sakura. He looked at her. "What?"  
"Sasuke-Kun, I'm sorry for your loss," Sakura said wiping her eyes. Then she started walking away. Sasuke went home. He lay on his bed and sighed. He stared at the ceiling.  
"Don't worry Naruto, I'll move on next week," he said smiling as the tears fell down his face.


End file.
